Of Love and Saiyajins
by Twisted Arrogance
Summary: A new man has stepped into Son Pan's life. He's brash, vulgar, and... Vegeta's brother? There's no way she could fall for him, plus, he hates her guts. Doesn't he? It sure seems that way. What's an 18-year-old demi-Saiya-jin to do? Pan x OC. HIATUS!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: Hello all! I do not own Dragonball Z or any of his characters or storylines. The only people I own are Pree and Atem, they are of my own creation. :]

I'd appreciate reviews, kay? Thanks!

* * *

**Of Love and Saiya-jins**

Chapter One: The Arrival.

* * *

She trailed a manicured finger delicately down the side of his face, her pale skin was a stark contrast with color of his tanned skin. He was gorgeous, he was the only male that had the power to make her drop to her knees and beg for him if he asked. It had been some time ago that she realized she was irrevocably in love with him, passionately devoted to him. He was the only one she had ever had feelings for, true feelings anyway. She had once had a crush on her sensei, Vegeta, but that was only out of admiration of his strength. But this man, he was so much different then his father, her sensei.

Pushing strands of dark hair behind her ear, she walked over to the tall cabinet by the door and pulled a quilt out of it. Draping the blanket over the object of her affection, she pressed her pink lips to his forehead before exiting his office and stepping into the hallway. Closing the door gently, she gave a soft sigh.

"Pan!"

Turning around in startled surprise, she gave an uneasy smile to her best friend. "Hey, Bra," she said and waved to the girl. "What are you doing down here?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "Mom sent me looking for Trunks, is he in his office?" she asked the petite, raven-haired girl.

Nodding her head, Pan smiled. "Yeah, but he's sleeping," she said, "I had come to see if he wanted to spar but he was out like a light."

Giving a frustrated sigh, Bra shook her head. "Typical, sleeping on the job," she said before placing her hands on her hips and quirking an eyebrow. "Pan, you know Trunks doesn't like to spar that much anymore," she said, tilting her head gently. "Why would you ask him to? He always declines."

Pan shrugged, she'd have to think of another lie. "Just wanted to give it another try," she said and pursed her lips. "Vegeta-sensei seems to be getting aggravated with me," she said with a gentle frown. "I want so badly to become super and I keep imposing myself on him, I guess."

Bra shook her head. "No way, Daddy loves training with you," she grinned. "He says you have admirable determination."

Pan's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah," Bra said. "'Kakkarot's brat is improving, Saiya-jin blood definitely runs in her veins' he says."

Pan laughed at Bra's impersonation on her father, but she was pleased that he spoke so highly of her. Her sensei hardly complemented others and it boosted Pan's self-esteem to know that he held her in high regard. Lately, she hadn't been feeling all that self-confident and she had been hard on herself while training. The fact that she may never go Super Saiya-jin was driving her to the brink. Her one true goal was to become the first female Super Saiya-jin, it was the only thing that she truly aspired for in life. Of course, that didn't please her parents in the slightest, they wanted her to act like a normal girl. But she wasn't normal, they had to realize that sooner of later.

"C'mon Pan, let's get something to eat," Bra said, heading down the hallway with a distracted girl following after her.

Upon entry of the kitchen, they saw Bulma at the stove as she hummed a gentle tune. Vegeta sat at the table, a plate of sandwiches sitting in front of him. Pan and Bra took seats at the table, grabbing fruit from the bowl. Taking a bite out of her apple, Pan rested her cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Are you training with Vegeta today, Pan?" Bulma asked as she pulled some food from the refrigerator.

Gulping down a bite, Pan looked up at her sensei to see him nodding his head. "Yeah, I've been slacking lately," she replied to the blue-haired woman. She watched as Vegeta finished his last sandwich before dumping the plate into the sink and exiting the kitchen. "I'll see you, Bra," she said as she threw away her apple core and headed after her sensei. When she stepped into the Gravity Room, she could see that Vegeta had already begun to warm up. Immediately, she began her stretches.

"Eager today, aren't you brat?" Vegeta said, stretching his arms high over his head.

"Vegeta-sensei," she said softly, "can I ask you a question?"

He grunted in response.

"Well, we have the dragonballs," she began, "why didn't you ever wish for Vegeta-sei to be restored?"

He stalled in his stretches to turn and look at her, she could see that he hadn't ever really given it much thought. "We always needed the dragonballs for something else," he said gruffly, standing up to his full height. "When we were at peacetime, the thought just never crossed my mind."

She nodded. "Do you think you would wish for your home planet to be restored?" she asked, stretching her back. "I mean, you must miss your family and everyone you used to know."

"In the time I lived on Vegeta-sei, I didn't have friends," he said, throwing punches into the air. "Friends and family weren't important, Saiya-jins had different priorities then you've grown up to have," he said, roundhouse kicking the air. "Strength and power were our only goals."

"Well, strength and power is my goal," she said, throwing punches into the air as he had previously done.

"No, we were barbaric creatures, we killed because we could and there was no one to stop us," he added, his face hardening at the memories. "Vegeta-sei is better off destroyed, trust me."

She frowned gently but nodded anyway. "Enough talk, time for me to finally take you down!" she challenged and he turned to her with a smug smirk on his lips. "C'mon, old man!"

Just as she was getting ready to lunge at him, a loud crash could be heard. The two froze before running out of the Gravity Room and to the back of the house where everyone was gathering. In front of them were two large craters, round spacepods were impeded in them. Curiously, Pan took a few steps closer, ignoring Bra's cries against it. Leaning over to peer in the craters, she jumped when the doors suddenly opened and dust flew up into the air.

"What in the world?" she whispered gently, watching with wide eyes as the smoke cleared. A gasp escaped her lips at what she saw, jerking back and crying out when she lost her balance. Waving her arms, she tried right herself but her foot slipped on the edge of the crater and she was sliding down to the middle. She stopped abruptly when her knees came in contact with the hard surface of what she thought was the spacepod. Opening her tightly closed eyes, she saw that she had collided with someone's legs. Her eyes traveled up the length of the person's body until she stopped at their face, blanching at the hard glare they were giving her. "Vegeta-sensei?"

The male grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air, tightening his grip and cutting off her air supply. "Who are you and how do you know my brother?" the male's gruff voice spoke, her hands clutching at his wrists.

"Atem!" her sensei yelled out and the male looked up and away from Pan. "Drop her."

She was crudely dropped to the ground, before the two strangers flew out of the crater. Her hands flew to her neck as she coughed and sputtered, she knew the skin had already begun to redden. Getting to her feet, she launched herself out of the crater and landed a little away from Vegeta and the strangers.

Atem regarded her with cold eyes before turning back to Vegeta, his eyes narrowed. "We have come to retrieve you, brother," he said in a deep, callous voice. "We have searched for years trying to find you."

The woman beside him spoke up. "We found that coward, Tarble, and he told us where to find you."

Bulma looked intensely frightened. "Vegeta, you know them?"

Atem was instantly infuriated. "You wench, don't address the Saiya-jin no Ouji so informally!" he howled before launching at her, only to be stopped by his brother. "Brother!"

Vegeta set him down with a hard look. "You will not harm my mate, boy."

The male was stunned. "Mate?"

"Surely you are kidding us, brother!" the woman hollered. "You cannot possibly have sunken so low as to mate with such a degrading piece of scum!"

"Excuse me!" Bulma shouted indignantly, obviously offended.

"Shut your mouth, onna," Vegeta ordered to Bulma, his eyes never leaving his siblings. "She is my mate and you will not disrespect her, Pree."

"Jeez, Vegeta, how many siblings to you have?" her grandfather asked, giving a laugh. "I thought there was only Tarble," he said, and Pan had to wonder just when he had gotten there. It seemed that he had brought her father and her uncle with him because they were standing off to the side with Trunks.

Atem turned to him, studying him. "Bardock? I thought you were dead."

"That is not Bardock, it is his son, Kakkarot," Vegeta said, his arms crossing over his chest as he observed his siblings. "Why have you come here to retrieve me?"

The two were silent, exchanging looks between each other. "We have heard of these objects called dragonballs," Atem said, stepping closer to his brother. "We needed your help to find them so that we may wish for our home planet to be restored and you take your rightful place as King."

"But you have gone too soft in these years here, brother," Pree spat, disgust evident on her face. "But that is besides the point, you must come with us and take your place as King," she added, her hands on her hips. She reminded Pan of Bra in some ways, like the look she was giving Vegeta was so similar to the one that Bra had given Trunks plenty of times. "We must take you and Kakkarot, since you are the only two pure Saiya-jins here, we will not disgrace Vegeta-sei with muddled blood."

Vegeta hadn't said a word, he seemed to be processing all their information. Bulma stepped towards him, looking at him curiously and hopefully. Pan could only guess that Bulma was hoping he'd tell them to get lost and leave them all alone. But Vegeta remained still, not moving or speaking. It wasn't until Bulma placed her hand on his arm that he seemed to jolt from his silence. "Vegeta-sei is better off destroyed, I will not help you," he asked, his eyes not betraying any emotion.

"What?!" both cried out in unison.

Pree closed the distance between her and Vegeta, her fists clenched tightly. "You cannot mean that, it is your home!" she shouted, her dark eyes narrowed. She really looked like Bra then, like a dark-haired version of Pan's best friend. "You are no longer the brother that I adored and admired, what has happened to you?"

"Yes brother, have you lost all your Saiya-jin pride?" Atem asked, his teeth clenched. "What have these creatures done to you?"

"Leave and find the dragonballs on your own, don't disturb me again," Vegeta replied, turning on his heel and walking towards the house.

Enraged, Atem lifted his hand and shot a blast of energy at his brother. Sensing the power, Vegeta whirled around and deflected it before blasting one back at the younger male. In a blink of an eye, the two brothers were at each other's throats. Pan was in awe at their strength, watching as they threw punch after punch. It was when her sensei went super that she admired the man even more. He was so strong, everything she wanted to be. But what impressed her most was Atem's determination, he wasn't going to give up against the much stronger male.

"Vegeta, Atem, stop this!" Pree was shouting, Bulma shouting along with her.

Goku had come up beside Pan and was marveling as well. "That's strength, makes me itch to spar with him," he said and Pan nodded her head as she watched Vegeta pound his fists into his brother. With a roundhouse kick, Vegeta sent Atem soaring into the crater and crashing into the spacepod.

"Grandpa, stop him," Pan whispered, fearing for Atem's life. "He'll kill him!"

Upon noticing the murderous glint in Vegeta's eyes, Goku hurriedly launched himself at the male and restrained him. He had to go Super Saiya-jin himself just to keep Vegeta was breaking free. "Calm down, Vegeta, he's your brother!" her grandfather was yelling as Vegeta struggled to free himself.

Pree jumped into the crater and pulled Atem from the wreckage of their spacepods, laying him on the ground gently. "Honestly Vegeta, this is uncalled for!" she shouted at her brother, giving him a hard glare.

"Daddy, please!" Bra shouted and Vegeta seemed to calm down slightly, enough for Goku to release him. He powered down and dropped down beside his siblings while giving them hateful glares.

"It was the brat's fault for thinking he could actually beat me," he said. "Next time, tell him not to be stupid enough to challenge his superior."

Pree watched as Vegeta stalked back inside the house, but Pan knew he was going to blow off the rest of his steam in the Gravity Room. "Atem," she called to her brother softly, her eyes filling with worry.

"We have a regeneration tank inside the house," Bulma said after approaching them tentatively. "I'll take you to it."

Goku had lifted Atem into his arms much to Pree's protest but she followed after them anyhow, her concern for her brother growing. They disappeared inside the house and everyone fell into an awkward silence. Bra bit her bottom lip as she came to stand beside Pan, her worried eyes looking over at her best friend. Pan knew how she was feeling, the anxiety of having her father's siblings in the house. Pan didn't trust the strangers either, especially if Vegeta wasn't pleased to see his own siblings. They were callous and rude, they seemed as if they'd strike at anytime. But Pan was confident that Vegeta wasn't going to let them hurt anyone in the house, especially not his family.

"Don't worry, Bra," Pan said soothingly. "Everything will be alright."

"Pan," Gohan called out, causing Pan to look at him. "I think it's time we go."

Bra looked alarmed. "Please, Gohan, can she stay?"

"Please, Dad," Pan added, looking at her father hopefully.

Goten put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll stay too, watch out for her."

With pursed lips, Gohan nodded. "Be careful," he said before he took off, returning home to Videl.

Pan turned towards her best friend and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go to your room and gossip," she said, bringing a smile to the blue-haired girl's lips. "We can even go shopping if you want."

The smile on Bra's lips couldn't mean anything good and Pan was beginning to regret her last statement.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Let me know what you think, okay? Chapter two should be on the way soon.

-- Twisted.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Hello all! I do not own Dragonball Z or any of his characters or storylines. The only people I own are Pree and Atem, they are of my own creation. :]

Reviews? :D

* * *

**Of Love and Saiya-jins**

Chapter Two: Wise Words.

* * *

It was late, the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. Bra had taken Pan to the mall and had shopped until she dropped, well, until Pan had dropped anyway. When they had returned to the house, Pan was carrying bags upon bags of clothes that Bra had forced her to buy. When she would wear the clothes, she had absolutely no idea. Now, she was sitting on Bra's windowsill and staring out at the night sky.

There was something about the stars that always seemed to soothe the dark-haired girl. She could look up at the stars for hours, trying to count them all without having any luck. It was something she and her grandfather used to do. Lay on their backs on the grass and just stare up at the stars, talking about shapes and brightness of them. It was what she missed so much about her childhood, but that was what she got for trying to grow up so fast. Now she was eighteen-years-old and she had basically shut her family out. All she wanted to do was become a Super Saiya-jin. Nothing else seemed to matter.

With a soft sigh, she bit her bottom lip and got to her feet. Closing the window, she looked over at her sleeping friend before exiting the room. Walking down the hallway, she wrapped her arms around her torso and shivered. She was cold, but that was what she got for wearing a tank top to bed when it was freezing cold outside.

Descending the stairs, she heard some rummaging around in the kitchen and figured one of the boys wanted a midnight snack just like she did. Upon entry into the kitchen, she realized that it was Atem. He had healed while they were gone and Vegeta seemed to have had a talk with him too. Bulma seemed to have promised to rebuild their spacepods so that they could return to wherever it was they had come from. Needless to say, they were all still at odds with eachother.

Stopping in the doorway, she held back a gasp as she watched Atem search for something to eat. He turned around when he felt her presence, giving her the same hard glare as he had before. His coal-black eyes seemed to bore into her and she involuntarily shivered under his scrutiny. They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. In that time, Pan had been comparing him to his elder brother. He had spiky hair, but it was shorter and wilder then Vegeta's used to be. Her sensei had long since cut his hair and grew a goatee, the goatee always made her laugh. Atem was a lot smaller then Vegeta, but she could tell that he was very strong by looking at his taut muscles. He had a much younger face then Vegeta with slight differences like his jaw was slightly more pronounced then her sensei's.

The main difference between them, though, was the eyes. Atem's eyes were so cold, so empty. When he looked at her, it was almost as though he was looking through her. They were so calculating and dark, probably how her sensei's eyes used to be.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked gruffly, taking his sandwich to the table and sitting down. "Never seen a real man before?"

She frowned deeply. "I've seen men that you'll _never_ compare to."

His hands stalled and before she knew it, she was being pressed against the refrigerator with his hands gripping her arms. He had lifted her off of the floor so that her toes just grazed the cold linoleum tiles. A pitiful whimper escaped her as his grip tightened and he leaned in close to her face. "Shut up, you little bitch," he murmured just above a whisper, their noses almost touching and his cold eyes staring straight into hers. She lifted her hands shakily to grab the fabric of the black t-shirt he wore only to be shoved harder into the refrigerator. "Don't touch me."

"Put me down, you ass," she whispered breathlessly, no real threat in her voice. She couldn't muster the strength to even try and sound threatening when he was so close. His eyes were evoking such fear in her, she had never been so afraid in her entire life. What had happened to the brave and fearless Pan everyone knew her to be?

"Make me," he said, his lips barely moving as a growl rumbled low in his throat. "Since you're so brave, make me."

She couldn't speak, her hands dropped lifelessly to her sides.

A smirk danced on his lips. "Exactly."

Her heart was racing, her eyes were as wide as saucers. But her next thought caught her completely off guard. Staring at his smirk and tanned face, she couldn't help but think of how attractive he was. It was unbelievable that she was thinking he was _sexy_. He could easily kill her right now if he wanted to.

The thumping of her heart increased rapidly as he leaned in closer to her. _Oh my God, he's going to kiss me_, she thought frantically with wide eyes. But instead of kissing her, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. She found herself tilting her head to the side to give him more access to her neck, her eyes fluttering closed. She gasped gently when she felt his tail brushing against the side of her bare leg.

"You haven't mated?" he murmured softly, his lips brushing the skin of her neck and giving her goosebumps. "My brother has failed to teach all of you the ways of Saiya-jins, hmm?"

"Wha..." she murmured unintelligently before he dropped her back onto her feet and returned to the table. She stared at him with half-lidded eyes, her heart still beating a mile a minute. Lifting a hand to her neck, she held the spot his lips had brushed.

He ignored her, eating his sandwich. After collecting herself, she was about to make her way back up the stairs when his voice stopped her. "It's best you watch yourself come full moon," he said, her eyes captivated by his tail swishing against the leg of the chair. "I may not be able to control myself next time."

As she headed up the stairs, she wondered what he meant by that. She made a mental note to ask Vegeta tomorrow when they sparred.

-----

The next morning, Pan awoke bright and early as she always did. Without waking Bra, she dressed in her spandex suit before exiting the room. She made her way down the stairs and towards the Gravity Room. Opening the door, she stepped inside but froze when she saw Vegeta and Atem staring at her. Pree was off to the side doing stretches, not bothering to acknowledge Pan's presence.

"You're late, brat," Vegeta said, a frown on his lips. "Close the door."

Closing the door behind her, the gravity kicked back on and Pan gasped as her knees involuntarily began to bend. A soft chuckle came from Pree who was watching her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Pathetic," the beauty murmured. "Have you never been under this gravity before?"

Pan looked up at her before standing to her full height, gritting her teeth slightly.

"And you expect to be a Super Saiya-jin," Pree said, wounding Pan's pride. "You waste your time on her, Vegeta, she can't meet your expectations."

Vegeta merely grunted and Pan threw him a hurt look.

"Aw, damaged your pride, hmm?" she asked with a smug smirk. "Care to prove me wrong?"

Pan didn't speak, only sunk into her fighting position. A smile grace Pree's lips as she fell into a fighting stance, her eyes narrowing into thin slights. The two females launched at one another, fists and legs flying haphazardly. The two males stood off to the side and watched them, with arms crossed over their chests and poses identical.

"She won't last," Atem murmured. "Pree is much stronger."

"Pan will surprise you," Vegeta murmured. "Pree is stronger but she's underestimating Pan whose determination Pree can't match."

Pree's right fist connected with Pan's jaw and sent her hurtling to the ground, instantly she was on her feet again. Blood trickled from her lips and a gash on her cheekbone, she spit the blood onto the ground before flying at Pree again. The short-haired female blocked all of Pan's blows, deflected every blast before roundhouse kicking her to the head. With a sickening crack, Pan's head collided with the wall and she crumpled to the ground.

"See, you are pathetic," Pree's haughty voice taunted. "You'll never be able to do this," she said before concentrating all her energy and giving off a yell. Pan watched as sparks flew around the girl, her aura brightening and her black hair turning a shocking blonde. Pan's dark eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Pree stood before her in all her super glory, a smug smile on her beautiful face.

_No, I was supposed to be the first female Super Saiya-jin. It was supposed to be me!_ Pan screamed to herself. She clenched her eyes shut tightly as she pushed herself to her feet, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "It was supposed to be me!" she screamed before launching at Pree and tackling her to the ground. The older woman was caught off guard as Pan straddled her stomach and repeatedly punched her in the face, her blows wild and unrestrained.

"I was supposed to be the first female Super Saiya-jin! Me!" she screamed, tears rushing down her bruised and bloody face. She continued to punch wildly and desperately, her screams echoing throughout the Gravity Room. She held her hands an inch away from Pree's face and she growled viciously. "Kameha-" she began before Pree grabbed both her wrists and flipped the smaller girl over her head, causing Pan to cry out in pain. Now, Pree was straddling her waist and had her hands pinned above her head with one hand.

"Give up and I'll let you go," she said, her face bruised with blood coming from her nose. "You've pissed me off, little girl."

Pan mustered enough strength from her breathless body to spit in Pree's face. "Never!" she shouted viciously before an enraged Pree punched her in the face. The force of the impact sent her head colliding with the floor and causing a dent, leaving Pan unconscious.

"Stupid brat," Pree muttered as she got to her feet and powered down. "I gave her a perfect opportunity to give up."

"Pan is not one to leave without dignity," Vegeta said as he gathered the battered girl into his arms and exited the Gravity Room.

Pree turned to her brother, a frown on her lips. "Did you see it?"

Atem regarded her with narrowed eyes. "See what?"

Turning back to the door, Pree crossed her arms over her chest. "For a brief moment, that girl's aura became stronger and her eyes were teal."

That caught Atem's attention and he looked down at the dent that had been caused when Pan's head was crushed into the floor. "Teal, huh?" he murmured appreciatively, his arms crossed over his chest.

With a frown, Pree looked back to her brother. "She's not mated, you know?" she said softly, regarding him with curious eyes.

"No," he said simply.

"Why not?" she questioned. "I can tell that you're interested in her."

"Her blood has been tainted by that disgusting Chikyuu blood," he said gruffly, regarding her with cold eyes. "After we find those dragonballs and restore Vegeta-sei, I will find a suitable mate. A pure mate."

"What if we don't restore Vegeta-sei?" Pree asked. "What will you do then?"

He narrowed his eyes into slits. "We will."

"But what if we _don't_?" she asked him again.

"That's not an option," he said. "We will restore our planet."

Pree sighed gently, her brother was just as thick-headed as he had always been. Giving her head a shake, she exited the Gravity Room and made her way back inside to find the regeneration tanks.

-----

When Pan awoke, she was surrounded by green liquid and her father was looking at her worriedly. He seemed to be saying something before Vegeta pressed a button and the liquid drained. The door opened and she stumbled out into her father's arms, coughing as he wrapped a towel around her semi-nude body. "Daddy," she said weakly before wincing when the back of her head throbbed dully.

"Pan, take it easy," Gohan said as he sat her down in a chair, grabbing the clothes he had brought for her and handing them to her. "Vegeta told me what happened and I am not pleased, young lady."

Pan groaned, rolling her eyes.

"When are you going to listen to me?" he asked her, his eyes narrowed and his voice stern. "Sparring is dangerous and it is unbecoming for a young lady, you need to grown up some day, Pan. I'm tired of always having this talk with you, you're going to force me to forbid you from training."

"Dad!" she hollered and jumped to her feet before swaying and falling back down. "That is not even fair and you know it! I'm a Saiya-jin, to fight is in my nature. To yearn to become stronger is a part of who I am!"

"Oh stop it, Pan, we are in peace," her father said. "If we need to fight, there will be others who can do it!"

"I want to help if I have to, Dad!" she hollered.

"Pan, you can't even go super," he said, "you'd just be holding us back. We'd have to worry about keeping you safe while trying to fight. It would just be an unneeded distraction! Why can't you be more like Bra?"

His words stung her and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you, Dad," she spat. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have been the perfect child you always dreamed of having. But I'm who I am and that's not going to change! I'm going to fight and I'm going to spar and I'm going to get stronger! You can't stop me! I'm sorry I couldn't have been Bra!"

"Pan!" Gohan yelled as she ran out of the room. "Come back here!"

Pan clutched her clothing to her chest as she ran out of the house, she ran to her only haven. The Gravity Room. Slamming the door behind her, she threw the clothes and screamed in frustration with tears streaming down her face. Sliding to the floor, she buried her face into the palms of her hands with her shoulders shaking violently.

"Saiya-jins don't cry," a familiar, gruff voice said. "Strong ones don't, at least."

Lifting her head, she stared up at Atem as he was pulling a shirt onto his bare and scarred chest. "What's it matter to you?" she asked viciously. "Everything thinks I'm weak anyway."

"I don't," he said, pulling fingerless gloves onto his hands. "Not after the fight you had with my sister."

She scoffed. "She beat the snot out of me."

"She did," he said, "but you didn't give up. You kept trying even though you knew that you'd lose."

"Thanks but you're opinion doesn't matter much," she muttered.

"You want them to see that you're strong and capable," he said, "then show them."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him again.

"Become the best, don't stop until you are the best," he said, "prove it to them."

She mulled over his words, watching as he left. He stopped in the doorway, looking down at her with that insufferable smirk on his lips.

"Nice outfit, by the way," he said. "Very attractive."

She looked down at herself as he left and turned a bright shade of crimson, she was still in her undergarments. "Pervert," she muttered, unable to keep the smile off of her lips. "He thinks I'm attractive," she whispered, trying so hard to convince herself that that didn't make her happy. She didn't care what he thought, at least, that's what she kept trying to tell herself.

* * *

Alrighty, then. That's chapter two. Tell me what you think, kay?

-- Twisted.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: Hello all! I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters or storylines. The only people I own are Pree and Atem, they are of my own creation. :]

To **goodknights4me**: thanks so much for the review! This chapter is dedicated to you! :]

Just a little heads up to my readers, I'm going to be gone until Saturday on vacation. I won't be able to upload a new chapter until late Saturday or early Sunday. But I will have chapter four up when I get back. Hopefully anyway. :]

* * *

**Of Love and Saiya-jins**

Chapter Three: Interest?

* * *

With a soft sigh, Pan entered into her home and closed the door behind her. Pulling off her black work-vest, she dropped it on her bed when she entered her room. Falling on the small, twin bed with a large sigh, Pan curled up into a ball and closed her eyes tightly. It had been two days since she had left Bra's house and she was still pretty banged up from her fight with Pree. Her father insisted that she come home and she had just to shut him up. Of course, he had grounded her until she died, but he grounded her for something different every week.

"I can't wait to move out of this house," she murmured softly, not really meaning it. She knew her parents loved her and they just didn't want to lose her. They had lost so many in their short lives, over and over again. Losing their only child would kill them, she could understand that. But she wished they would try to understand her as well, she wanted them to see that she could take care of herself if she had to. She wanted to help so badly when it came time to fight, she didn't want to sit on the sidelines and watch helplessly as people were being killed. If there was a way that she could stop it, she would. Pan would hate herself if she could've prevented the death of an innocent.

Pushing herself off of her bed, she wondered just where her parents had gone off to. With a shrug of her shoulders, she changed into a pair of black, spandex pants and layered a black tank-top on top of a white t-shirt. After pulling on her gloves and boots, she tied her back in a low ponytail with a thick scrunchie. Looking at her reflection, she had to give a laugh at how much she looked like her mother. All she needed was blue eyes and she would've been the spitting image of the short-haired woman.

"Well, look at you Videl Jr.," she mumbled with a smile before exiting her room. She grabbed an apple on her way out of the house before taking off into the air. She figured she'd get a bit of training in with Vegeta before her parents came home. Hopefully, she'd get back before they did and they wouldn't know that she had left the house.

It only took a few minutes to make it to Capsule Corp., but she was surprised at how many cars were parked outside the yellow building. Landing gently on the ground, she noticed that Pree was standing by the front door with her arms crossed and her expression very irritated. The short-haired woman looked at Pan as she opened the door.

"Brace yourself," the beauty muttered before closing her eyes and resuming her previous posture.

Pan wondered what that meant as she stepped inside the house and closed the door behind her. She could hear laughing and talking, people were congratulating Trunks and Marron for something. Stepping into the living room, Pan gave everyone a confused look before an overly excited Trunks grabbed her in his arms. "Trunks!" she squealed, her hands pushing at his broad shoulders. "What's going here?"

"You came just in time!" he said before placing her back down on her feet and grabbing Marron's hand. "Pan, I'd like you to meet the future Mrs. Trunks Briefs."

All Pan could do was look back and forth between the two, her jaw slack and her eyes as wide as they'd go. Trunks was going to marry _Marron_? No, that didn't make any sense at all, they hadn't even been dating. "But…" she trailed off, lifting a finger to point at Marron as she looked at Trunks.

"I know, I was speechless when she said 'yes'," Trunks said with a grin, "but she did! We're going to have a summer wedding and Marron wants you to be a bridesmaid."

Marron was nodding her head with a wide grin. "Yeah, Pan, I definitely want you in my wedding!" she said and Pan's heart sunk into her stomach. "It's going to be amazing, I'm so excited. Your mom is going to be my matron of honor, isn't that great?"

But Pan couldn't say a word, she couldn't even breathe. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, all she could do was look around at the smiling faces. In the corner, Vegeta and Atem were leaning against the wall and staring at her. Her breathing was coming out in shallow gasps, she couldn't bare to be near them anymore.

"Pan, are you okay?" Marron asked in concern, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm… I'm fine," she said. "I'm fine."

"Great, so will you be a bridesmaid?" Marron asked hopefully and squealed when Pan nodded her head dumbly. "Thank you so much!" she yelled, pulling the shorter girl into her arms and hugging her tightly. "This means so much to me!"

Pan mustered a smile as Marron and Trunks were pulled back into the commotion by friends and family. Easily, she slipped out of the room and began walking to the backyard, she needed some fresh air. The man she had fallen in love with was getting married, he was marrying a beautiful blonde who Pan could have never compared too. She didn't even bother to close the backdoor behind her as she walked outside. Collapsing on the ground, she pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin atop her arms.

The blows just kept coming, didn't they? First, she found out that she wasn't going to be the first female Super Saiya-jin and now, her first love was engaged. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes slip closed even when she felt someone's ki coming towards her. She didn't speak or move when that person took a seat beside her. She felt their arm wrap around her shoulders and she leaned against them, recognizing the familiar scent of her grandfather.

"I'm fine, Grandpa," she said but even she wasn't convinced.

"I was wondering how you'd take this," he said with a frown on his lips as she looked up at him. "I knew that you cared for Trunks."

"Grandpa, I love him," she whispered pitifully as he pulled her against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I can't compete with Marron, she's already won! I'll never find anyone else."

"That's not true, Panny-chan," Goku said with a smile. "I'm sure you will."

She shook her head and wiped away the tears that had formed, she hated showing weakness. "Every other guy will run away because I'm too strong," she said with a frown, "human guys hate for girls to be stronger then them."

"Well, then you can't look for a human guy," he said and smiled. "There are other races out there, Pan, maybe your soulmate is somewhere out there," he said while gesturing up towards the sky. "Bulma's was, your grandmother's was, maybe yours is too."

Pan smiled as she looked up at her grandfather. "Thanks, Grandpa, you always know how to make me feel better," she said and hugged him. "You're the best!"

"Anytime, Panny-chan," he said and patted her head before rising to his feet. "Just don't give up, everything's going to come together for you."

Pan's eyes widened at his knowing smile before she returned it. "Yeah, you're right," she said gently as he walked away, her gaze staring up at the sky. Of course, she still loved Trunks and it hurt to see him with Marron, but her grandfather was right. So was Atem. She would keep working to become a Super Saiya-jin, she'd prove to them that she was strong and capable. Then one day, her true love would come along. She'd get that fairytale just like her parents did and their parents before them. Suddenly, Pan wasn't worried anymore, everything was going to be okay.

Getting to her feet, she dusted her bottom off and turned around to head back inside. She stopped when she saw Atem standing a few feet away from her, his expression hard. "Atem?" she said softly before he closed the distance between them, grabbing her wrist in his vicegrip. "Ow! What are you doing?"

She didn't put up a struggle as he drug her to the Gravity Room and pushed her inside. She watched as he closed the door and walked over to the control panel. After pressing a few buttons, Pan cried out as she was forced to her knees by the pressure of the gravity. "What the hell, Atem?!" she cried out, trying to push herself up to her feet.

"Get up!" he yelled.

"I'm trying, dammit!" she shouted back, her eyes narrowed.

"You're weak and you're pathetic," he said viciously. "It's no wonder that my nephew resorted to a lowly Chikyuu-jin when his only other option was _you_."

That hurt but it got his desired reaction as Pan pushed herself to her feet and scowled at him. "Shut up, you bastard," she spat, her fists clenching at her sides. "I'll make you regret that!"

He smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

She lunged at him, tackling him to the ground with her hands at his throat. He pushed himself up slightly as Pan began a flurry of punches, his hand brushes hers aside easily. A cry of victory erupted from her when he left himself unguarded and she was able to land a blow to his chin. But her victory was short lived when he placed both hands on her stomach and blasted her across the room. Rolling across the floor, she groaned as she pushed herself up to her feet again, a hole singed into her shirt.

"You can't possibly think that you'd be able to beat me, do you?" he asked as he smiled at her mockingly. "You're weak and clumsy, you're moves are predictable."

"Shut your damn mouth!" she hollered, launching at him and throwing a series of kicks and punches. The gravity was becoming easier to handle, she could move around freely after a while. But that didn't stop him from beating her to a pulp, he was even more ruthless then Vegeta. His kicks had so much power behind them as he sent her crashing into the floor and walls. When he punched her, he punched her like he was trying to cause serious damage. He fought her like he was trying to kill her.

When he had beaten her to the point that she couldn't even get to her feet anymore, he turned the gravity off and stood beside her. Tucking his foot under her stomach, he rolled her onto her back and smirked down at her. "You're no match for me," he said before crouching down and grabbing a fistful of her hair. "It's shame, I hate having to mar that beautiful face of yours."

"Asshole," she muttered weakly and tried to struggled free.

He tightened his grip on her hair and frowned, pulling her up off of the floor and closer to him. "Listen, you pathetic bitch, I will tear you limb from limb," he ground out, "we will fight and you better be prepared. I'll drag by your hair if I have to, so get stronger or you'll die. I'm not going to hold back on you like I did today, keep that in mind."

"Let go of me," she whispered, tiny dots clouding the edges of her vision as she fell in and out of consciousness. "Let me go."

"Just be ready, brat," he murmured before hoisting her onto his shoulder. Holding onto her legs with one arm, he took her back inside the house and dumped her into a regeneration tank. Looking at her slumbering form, he frowned deeply as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Stupid girl."

"I knew you liked her," Pree's voice said and he turned around to see her standing in the doorway. "She may not see that you're trying to help her, but that's only because she doesn't know our customs. I can see it clearly, you like her."

"Ridiculous, she has potential and I'm bringing it out of her," he replied, brushing past her and into the hallway.

"Whatever, Atem, you cannot fool your sister," Pree replied with a grin. "I think maybe I'll have a chat with her, tell her of our ways."

Atem turned to his sister with a frown. "Don't fill her head with silly little fantasies that I may even find her somewhat desirable," he said. "I'll kill her if she's even the slightest bit distracted during our training. She has to be on her guard and she can't if she's thinking that I'm interested everytime she sees me."

Pree sighed and waved her hand at him. "Whatever, Atem, but I am going to talk to Vegeta," she said and walked past him, stopping when he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Pree, I'm warning you," he growled out.

She pulled her arm free. "You mistake me for these silly Chikyuu-jins, I _can_ take you down," she said and glared at him. "Test me."

Atem let her go, a frown on his lips as she sauntered haughtily down the hallway. _That bitch is going to fuck everything up_, he thought to himself while narrowing his eyes. There was no way that Atem would be interested in that weakling Pan. He merely wanted see how strong she really was, he wanted to see how far he could push her. There was nothing else to it, he wouldn't allow himself to fall for such a lowly creature. If he did find her the slightest bit attractive, it was just the effects the oncoming full moon were having on him. That was it. He didn't like her... right?

* * *

Alright, that's chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed!

-- Twisted.


End file.
